


Twitter

by serClizia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serClizia/pseuds/serClizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Twitter!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter

  
23 june 2015, 17:13  
  
**Dean Winchester** @lovemesomepie  
#LifeSucks.  
  
23 june 2015, 17:45  
  
**AngelOfTheLord** @angelofthelord  
I utterly and completely dislike people who say life sucks. *frowny face*  
  
23 june 2015, 18:34  
@angelofthelord Excuse me? Why do you care what I think, dude? #wtf  
  
@lovemesomepie I did not say I was speaking directly to you *frowny face*  
  
@angelofthelord U didn’t have to, I wrote 2 seconds b4 u posted ur thing  
  
@lovemesomepie I am sorry, I do not understand you *frowny face*  
  
@angelofthelord ugh, jesus y do I even bother. Idek u #Imout #peoplearefuckedup #Isaywhateverilike!  
  
23 june 2015, 23:50  
  
@lovemesomepie My name is Castiel.  
  
  
  
  
  
24 june 2015, 19:30  
  
**AngelOfTheLord** @angelofthelord  
I completely and utterly dislike people who don’t know how to spell.  
  
@angelofthelord Seriously, dude, come on. What the fuck.  
  
@lovemesomepie I am glad to see you know the language again.  
  
@angelofthelord It’s only 140 characters! Jesus! WTF’s wrong with you!  
  
@lovemesomepie I don’t think I should tell the whole internet *frowny face*  
  
@angelofthelord Great, do you want to meet up for coffee or something?! #thisdude #Imean  
  
@lovemesomepie Sure, it would be nice *happy face*  
  
@angelofthelord Wait, what?  
  
@lovemesomepie I would love to meet you for coffee. *thumbs up*  
  
@angelofthelord I thought you disliked me #confused  
  
@lovemesomepie I never said I disliked you *frowny face*  
  
@angelofthelord Never mind… #letitgoDeanletitgo  
  
  
  
  
25 june 2015, 21:35  
  
@lovemesomepie Hello, Dean.  
  
@angelofthelord What do you want!  
  
@lovemesomepie We had an appointment.  
  
@angelofthelord No we didn’t!  
  
@lovemesomepie I’m sorry I didn’t make myself clear. We have to schedule an appointment.  
  
@angelofthelord No we don’t! #jesus #stalkermuch  
  
@lovemesomepie But you promised me coffee *sad face* *frowny face*  
  
  
  
  
26 june 2015, 15:31  
  
@lovemesomepie Hello, Dean.  
  
  
  
  
27 june 2015, 15,31  
  
**AngelOfTheLord** @angelofthelord  
I utterly and completely dislike people who don’t answer you.  
  
@angelofthelord If I agree to meet you for coffee, will you stop bothering me?  
  
@lovemesomepie When have I bothered you? *frowny face* *frowny face* *frowny face*  
  
@angelofthelord … Just DM me your phone number.  
  
@lovemesomepie When are we going to meet, Dean? *happy face*  
  
@angelofthelord DM the number!  
  
@lovemesomepie But when?  
  
@angelofthelord TOMORROW! THE NUMBER! #JFC  
  
  
  
  
30 august 2015, 20:17  
  
**Dean Winchester** @lovemesomepie  
@angelofthelord Look at us, all sunset and shit **Photo**  
  
  
[](http://imgur.com/7FvQwfM)   
  
  
* AngelOfTheLord @angelofthelord added your tweet to favourites


End file.
